


Dreaming Of You

by wickedradical



Series: Danse Macabre [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is Creepy, Dream Bubbles, Other, What else is new, reader is a sburb dreamer but derse/prospit isnt specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: You wake up in the dreambubbles and meet your guide.





	

Sleep was so peaceful, so relaxing, you were surprised that you’d ever slithered out of your bed’s warm embrace at all that day. Even when you weren’t unconscious, it was a wonderful haven of fluffy blankets and soft pillows. You almost never wanted to leave.

Leaving meant facing the world, facing your fears and anxieties, facing the things that stressed you far more than they would any normal person. So you stayed as often as you could. Unfortunately, you were forced out of your bed and your room on several occasions, to socialize.

Socializing was definitely on the list of your least favorite things, but the last time you’d done it something surprising had happened. You’d been browsing the archaeology tag on your your chat client, and had happened upon a rather nice individual named Aradia. They’d told you about how death really wasn’t the best thing to hope for, and for that, you’d been grateful.

However, the most jarring thing is that they’d played the part of an individual living in some sort of space bubbles visitable through dreaming. So you'd surrendered to getting some shut-eye, hoping that at the very least you’d dream of some instance with Aradia. They seemed nice enough, however you weren’t sure what they’d look like. Were they a girl or a boy? Did they conform to either gender, or was that an alien(ha!) concept?

When your eyes had opened and you had finally awoken from your slumber, you were drowsy, as though you’d gotten no sleep at all. You glanced around your room to check the time and- W _ait, this wasn’t your room_.

You scrambled to your feet, checking this way and that to see if anyone was around. Your search resulted in nothing, and you weren’t sure whether that was a good thing, or a bad one.You weren’t quite sure where you were, but it was very dark.

The walls were grey, grey, and wow, would you look at that? More grey. Upon closer scrutinization, you realized that they’d been painted grey, and the color wasn’t just an effect caused by the lack of light. Interesting. Rather drab, but an intriguing choice nonetheless. At least, when you turned to inspect the other walls, there seemed to be some posters put up.

One broadcasted the term ‘FLARP’ above a vaguely dragon(or axe?)-like symbol. Another boasted what seemed to be a photoshopped version of Indiana Jones? He had grey skin and orangey-yellow horns. How strange..

Just as you took a step to explore further, you found yourself stumbling over a whip. Various digging tools littered the floor. Okay.. Maybe this person was a gardening nerd? Or not? The whip confused you, but maybe it was just because they liked Indiana Jones?

_Wait._

_The archeology board._

_Aradia!_

You were asleep, and you’d made it to the dream bubbles! You found a huge grin spreading itself across your face, as you ran outside in hopes that you'd see someone. Outside was surprisingly bright, as the house had tinted windows, barely any of the bright light had reached inside. There was a modest ring of grass around the house(which was freakishly tall, you noted), but it soon faded out into a glowing, crystal landscape.

Music played idly, tinkling and light like the kind you’d hear in certain jewelry boxes. Straining your eyes, it appeared as though, aside from having large quartz mountains, the landscape was home to several tall buildings. They looked like music boxes, which would explain explain the tinkling melody that softly caressed your ears.

Glancing around resulted in nothing much other than the landscape that surrounded you. Briefly, you wondered how on Earth(ha!) grass could even grow in such a place. Must be weird alien junk. Was there dirt underneath it, anyhow? Just as you knelt down to check, you heard a soft ticking noise.

Trying to discern where it came from, you looked around. None of the giant music boxes were the source, and you only got your answer in the form of a flash of red.

You held up a hand to cover your eyes, wondering what was so bright. It soon faded out though, and you found yourself blinking in confusion. What had just happened? Maybe it was a trick of the light? Scuffing your shoe on the grass(Wait, where did you get shoes? And what were these strange clothes? They were like pajamas, but _fancier_?), you turned around and nearly jumped out of your skin at what you saw.

A girl of some sort(Fairy? Alien? Both? You couldn’t tell) floated behind you idly, yellow eyes bright with amusement. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, she interrupted you, voice melodious and chiming like a bell.

“Sorry I was so late!” She grinned, lips as bright a red as her strange outfit. “Even being a Maid of Time- Technically _made of time_ , haha- I still get sidetracked!” Her wings sparkled and glimmered in the crystalline light, surrounded by what could only be comparable to pixie dust- Red, of course.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!” She stuck a hand out quickly, and you flinched back in surprise. “I’m Aradia, from the archeology board, remember?” Her smile was even wider, if possible, almost unnervingly so. “I would apologize for scaring you, but that would be a lie since I’m not that sorry.”

She fluttered closer, and you made no move to back away, but didn’t go towards her either. “Have you never seen an alien before?” Aradia watched you intently, eerie smile never faltering. “Of course I myself have seen humans before- You _are_ a human, right?”

Geez, every time you were ready to answer one of her rapid-fire questions, there she was with yet _another_. “No and yes. No aliens- Not real ones, anyway- And yes I am a human. I think.” You held your hands up and inspected them. They seemed normal enough.

“Neat!” The girl steepled her fingers together, alighting on the grassy ground. “Your name is?” You told her, albeit with a little hesitation. Oft told lectures of never giving away personal information to strangers on the internet rang in your ears. However, not only did you not care in the first place, but this wasn’t the internet.

It was only a dream(bubble?).

“So, are you ready?” Aradia looked at you, expectant. You tilted your head in confusion, wondering just what in the world she was referring to. As you questioned her, she chuckled, voice ringing like a bell. “We’re going on an adventure, of course!”

The alien glanced at the large holes set into the ground near her house(if it could even be called that). “However much I love digging, I think finding out about old civilizations is much more fun when you can ask the dead themselves!”

You stared at her, trying to decipher her intentions. Sure Aradia was a little odd(Read: a _lot_ ), but she seemed sincere enough. Honestly, backing out now would not only be  wimpy move, but impossible. You weren’t sure. Was it possible to wake yourself up from a trip to these dream bubbles?

And as much as you wanted to mull over your thoughts for a while(preferably while _not_ under such an intense gaze), you felt like Aradia was getting impatient. As if on cue, she darted forward to grab your hand, enclosing it in her grey fingers. “Come on, we won’t get lost or anything! As egoistical as it sounds, I actually consider myself as a sort of guide- Or caretaker- to this place.”

“Now let’s go!”

Aradia yanked your arm forwards, and you let yourself be tugged over with resisting. For not only had the alien had the advantage of surprise, but she was terribly _strong_ as well. Without so much as a deep breath, she lifted you up and hefted you into her arms, carrying you bridal-style.

“Now you can’t leave!” She smiled at you, and you found your face flush as she was now uncomfortably close. Creepiness of her remark aside, Aradia seemed to be a decent, nice enough person to trust. Not that you had much choice.

Mush to your own surprise, you burst out laughing at her intent gaze, and only snorted harder when she started laughing too.

“I hope you don’t mind me carrying you, by the way. I know humans can fly while dreaming, but I have a specific destination in mind, and I want to get there quickly.”

You barely had the time to appreciate her wink before everything blurred red, wind whipping at your hair as the both of you zoomed through space.

You had only dreamed of experiences like these, and while you supposed you still were, you _never_ wanted this to end.The next you woke up would be _far_ too soon. 

All you could do now was smile at the infectious grin that never left her face.

**Author's Note:**

> oof im lazy and i dont write too much anymore i havent been able to finish anything


End file.
